1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more specifically, to speed control systems for powered surgical instruments.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating or manipulating the surgical device. In many instances the surgical devices include a handle assembly, which is reusable, and a disposable end effector or the like that is selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
Many of the existing end effectors for use with many of the existing surgical devices or handle assemblies linearly advance a firing assembly to actuate the end effector. For example, end effectors for performing endo-gastrointestinal anastomosis procedures, end-to-end anastomosis procedures, and transverse anastomosis procedures, each typically require a linear advancement of a firing assembly in order to be operated.
Existing handle assemblies advance the firing assemblies at a predetermined speed. In addition, some handle assemblies include feedback systems that reduce the predetermined speed in response to surgical conditions such as tissue thickness. However, a clinician using the surgical device lacks control of the firing speed of the handle assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a clinician with an ability to vary the speed of advancement a firing assembly based surgical conditions observed by the clinician.